The Dragon Burgular
by Noxibus
Summary: Having escaped Helgen and encountering a dragon at Whiterun Ceresa goes exploring, and finds herself in Riften. She meets a red-headed Nord who enticed her with a proposition that's too good to refuse. Witness the unravelling of the unlikely hero's destiny as she learns what it truly means to have a nation on your shoulders. Sexy vampirey thieving shenanigans are ensured.


**The Dragon Burgular**

**Chapter One**

Ceresa looked to the sky as her blood fizzed and her heart fluttered, the sun had risen sharply and far earlier than she had thought.

It was times like this that she was thankful that she was not amongst the common vampiric rabble for the simple fact that for her sunlight was a mere annoyance rather than an almost certain death sentence; it was something she had always been thankful for, for there was nothing she loved more than walking through the countryside and the cities at dawn.

It had been several years since she had visited Riften, maybe even decades. She couldn't remember. It had been a while since she had been anywhere near the southern reaches of Skyrim in fact. It was only after fleeing from executioners that she had began to venture back into these plains. The town had not changed much over the years, other than the fact that there were new shops and new faces it was still the same Riften that she knew and loved; she noticed that the smell had not changed however, the stink of fish and sewage filled the air and Ceresa's nostrils reminding her of decades past.

As she ventured towards the town market she was stopped by a mountain of a man who loomed over her, making the already petite Imperial woman look almost childlike in comparison. He was a dark haired man with a hard face, although he was not in any way ugly.

He glared at her and puffed his chest out,''I don't know you'', he stepped closer to her, ''You in Riften causing trouble?''

''Me? Cause trouble?'' Ceresa smiled with a false sense of sweetness and innocence, her gold eyes burning brightly. ''I wouldn't dream of it. I'm only passing through''

The mountain grunted, ''The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you."

''Dirt eh?'' Ceresa motioned down towards her boots which were covered in a thick layer of mud from her travels, ''I'm not exactly clean myself''

Maul's mouth whispered an echo of a smile which quickly dissipated, ''Then we're speakin' the same language. Good. So what do you want to know?''

''How about 'here can a girl get a decent drink around here?''' she asked.

''Over there, in the Bee and Barb'', he pointed towards the building across the bridge. ''Just watch your back around here, or you'll find yourself in the canals.''

With that Ceresa went on her way, thanking Maul for his hospitality. After buying a bottle of mead from the inn she wandered around the market place, curious about the sort of people who currently resided here. Humans were such interesting creatures. Wandering from stall to stall, she eventually came across a fiery haired Nord dressed in finery with a potion in his hand. Intrigued by the numerous vials and concoctions she decided to go over and take a closer look, unaware of the shift that was lingering in the wind.

Brynjolf watched the stranger as she glided from stall to stall, her movements were graceful and very much controlled. She reminded him of a dancer, perhaps she was. He didn't know. He watched her as she smiled sweetly at the guards and shopkeepers. He watched as she slid healing potions and coin into her pack, unnoticed by everyone but him.

_Interesting _he thought as he observed the woman, kleptomaniacs fascinated him. She wore loose pale grey robes and a loosely tied cowl which from his angle concealed her face, which fuelled his curiosity. _Come on, let me see your face_ …

He tried to analyse her, so far he was doing an awful job. There was an air of mystery about this newcomer which both enticed and frustrated him. Being so used to being able to read most people he came across like an open book the rare individuals who kept themselves guarded under lock and key were enchanting to him.

She eventually made her way towards his stall, her eyes wandering across the bottles of '_Falmer Blood Elixer' _and '_Unicorn Tear Potion'. _The first thing that Brynjolf noticed about this stranger when he managed to catch a glimpse of her up close were her eyes; cat like, golden, glowing eyes. Long wisps of black hair hung from her hood, they framed her face and created a stark contrast between the paleness of her alabaster complexion. Her face was delicate, yet had an air of strength and intelligence. He had to admit, the lass was very easy on the eyes.

'Never done an honest days work in your life for all that coin you're carrying there, eh lass? He leaned against one of the wooden beams of his stall as he eyed her up and down. Her clothing, although worn, was of high quality and worth a pretty penny.

The lass turned to look at him, her face was straight and she looked up to meet his gaze. 'Excuse me?''

'I'm saying you've got the coin, but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell.'' he smirked at her, her furrowing brow was a tell tale sign that he had hit the nail on the head.

'And how would you know that? Have you had a look?'' The woman eyed him suspiciously, it seemed that Riften's reputation was well known.

Brynjolf let out a chuckle, ''No, no Lass, I'm a gentleman I can assure you. I don't go about looking in strange women's pockets, people would talk.'' He then returned to his former tone, wanting to get down to business. ''It's all about sizing up your mark. The way they walk. What they're wearing.'' He cocked his head towards her robes, 'It's a dead give-away.''

The woman frowned, ''My wealth is none of your business. So please, would you kindly leave me alone?''

As she turned to walk away Brynjolf stepped in front of her. 'Wait, wait! Just give me a chance to explain. You're wrong lass, wealth _is very much_ my business. Perhaps you would like a taste?''

It was not often that Riften had visitors, and there was something about this woman that intrigues him; and his gut told him that she was exactly what he was looking for. The way she walked, the way she moved...The way she pilfered her way around the market place. He could tell she had all of the makings of a professional thief. She was petite and supple, perfect for sneaking; and she had quick fingers. The way she carried herself told him that she was competent and well able to handle herself.

The woman's demeanour changed and a playful smirk spread itself across her mouth. ''It's not every day that strange men ask me if I want a taste of their wealth...'' she purred, raising a cocky eyebrow, ''What do you have in mind?''

Brynjolf laughed softly, _The lass has a sense of humour it seems, ''_Now now, steady on there lass. I said I was a gentleman. But moving on, I have a job which requires an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work extra pairs of hands are well paid''

''Well, what do I have to do?''

''Simple, I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from his strongbox under his stand. He is the argonian over there' he pointed towards the reptile who was currently wrapping a golden locket in cloth for a customer. ''Once you have it I want you to place it in Brand Shei's pocket without him noticing'' he then pointed towards the dark elf who was busy rearranging his stall display.

''Why place the ring on Brand Shei?''

''Let's just say that someone wants him to be put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know. Just let me know when you're ready.''

''So this job isn't entirely legal then, is it?'' The woman showed no signs of anxiety or nervousness, her face was a mask.

''Guessing by that reaction I'd think you were having second thoughts''

The woman shook her head and gave him a small smile. ''Not at all, I was merely making an observation. You can consider the job done. I have itchy hands, and I'm ready to get started.''

'Alright, but before you go I didn't catch your name.''

''Ceresa. My name is Ceresa.''

''Well then Ceresa, I think it's time you done a little shopping''.

Ceresa approached Brynjolf with a smile on her face, when he saw her beaming he returned the smile. His smile was warm and inviting, although undoubtedly rougeish and sly. It suited him, she thought, and it complimented his handsome featured beautifully.

''Child's play.'' she looked around for prying ears, ''That was fun.''

'Well there's plenty more where that came from, if you're up for it. And there's more coin if you're into this sort of thing. Come down and meet me in the Ragged Flagon, there's an entrance down in the Ratway underneath the city. I hope to see you again, the Thieves Guild needs more people like yourself.''

Ceresa lifted her brow, ''The Guild eh? I thought as much. Maybe you'll see me down there sometime, you'll just have to wait and see.''

With that, Ceresa left for the Bee and the Barb, tossing her empty bottle of mead into the canal below. _She's an odd one _Brynjolf thought inwardly and chuckled. Life in the Guild was about to become very interesting indeed.


End file.
